halofandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus
For other uses of "Exodus", see Exodus (disambiguation).'' |game=''Halo: Reach'' |name=''Exodus'' |image= |player=SPARTAN-B312 |date=August 23, 2552 |place=New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach |objective=Link up with friendly UNSC forces and save civilians. |weapons= *Designated Marksman Rifle *Plasma Repeater *Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Assault Rifle *Needle rifle *Needler *Rocket launcher *Fuel rod *Concussion rifle *Shotgun *Magnum *Gravity hammer |enemies=*Unggoy *Kig-yar **Skirmishers *Jiralhanae }} Exodus is the seventh level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. Setting The level begins on August 23, 2552, in New Alexandria, Eposz. Plot Noble Six stands before the crashed Covenant Supercarrier, having just dropped from orbit. After wandering through the wilderness, Six arrives at New Alexandria, which is in ruins. Looking at the three Covenant corvettes hovering over the city, the Lieutenant lets Jorge’s dog tags fall from his/her hand. Noble Six then finds the way through the city and links up with Army forces to assist in the evacuation of Traxus Tower, while fighting Brutes for the first time. However, they arrive too late, as the corvette has already moved into position on top of the tower. Noble Six then acquires a Jetpack and falls in with a group of ODST specialists known as the Bullfrogs enacting an emergency plan to capture an executive landing pad. Six then proceeds to Traxus Tower where he and the ODSTs take the landing pad, allowing a group of civilians to evacuate in a Pelican. Noble Six then rides in a Falcon to provide air cover for evacuation craft leaving the city. They take an alternate route to avoid the Covenant forces clustered in the middle of the city. After a evacuation transport is shot down by a corvette, Noble Six assists Army forces in clearing the way to missile batteries further in the city. The missile batteries damage the corvette enough for the remaining transports to slip past and escape the city. Kat contacts Noble Six, and instructs the Lieutenant to rejoin the rest of Noble Team. During the exchange, Noble Six alerts the team to Jorge's death on the corvette. Transcript {Cutscene} Noble Six, alone on a snowy landscape, holding his/her left arm, regains mobility. He/she slowly walks back to the reentry unit and removes a pistol. He/she walks back to where he/she came to view from and looks up at the ''Long Night of Solace crashed on a distant mountain range. Six begins walking toward the wreck with a noticeable limp.'' Fades out. Fades in. Noble Six, now in a more temperate landscape, jogs closer to a cliff. He/she stops at the top, and New Alexandria, with 3 Covenant corvettes over it, comes into view. Explosions fill the sky, and the sound of intense combat is heard in the distance. New Alexandria, Eposz August 23, 2552 15:34 Hours Six lets Jorge's dog tags slip slightly from his/her hand and places them in a chest pouch. Skips to a building's rooftop, Six, still holding his/her pistol, creeps beside the edge, jumps down, and staggers slightly on his/her injured leg. He/she walks past bullet holes on the wall and readies the pistol. He/she jumps down again on to another rooftop. '' ''Switches to Six's point of view: He/she lands safely on the street and looks toward the road up ahead. {Gameplay} *'Kilo Dispatch': This is Kilo dispatch. All available teams advance to Traxus Tower. Evacuation will commence ASAP. *'Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker': Copy dispatch, what's the status of the tower pad? *'Kilo Dispatch': Tower pad is green. Let's move these civilians before it changes. *'Stacker': Copy dispatch, Four-Zero out. Six enters a damaged building, and exits out the other side. Six goes up some stairs and engaged some Skirmishers. He/she enters another building nearby. *'Sergeant Major Duvall: Romeo Company, be advised. We have reports of Covenant suicide squads. *'''Male Army Trooper: You got to be kidding me. *'Duvall': That's a negative. Keep your eyes open troopers. Grunts nearby start pulling out plasma grenades and charging Six. He/she shoots them down. *'Stacker': Kilo 26, this is Kilo 40, Covenant Corvette is raining hell on us. Final Protective Fire 1, danger close, my command. Over. *'Kilo 26: Copy Kilo 40 FPF 1 at your command. *'''Stacker: Fire FPF 1, over *'Kilo 26': Firing FPF 1...Shot. *'Stacker': Hold on to your helmets. *'Kilo 26': Kilo 40, request FPF SitRep. *'Stacker': Negative 26, Corvette still coming. *'Kilo 26': Copy 40, firing FPF 2...Shot. *'Stacker': DAMN, how do you stop that thing!? Six enters the basement and engages more suicide Grunts. He/she shoots them down and exits the building. Outside, a Spirit appears, it's troop doors open, revealing a new enemy: Brutes. *'Civilian': Help! Somebody help us! *'Female Civilian': They're coming! They're after us! *'Trooper': Come on! Lets go! *'Trooper 2': What are those things?! *'Trooper': Brutes! Move to cover! *'Trooper': Picked up a friendly. *'Female Trooper': A Spartan? Where the hell did he/she come from? *'Trooper': Who cares? Spartan, assist! *'Trooper': Evac team 7 to Kilo 26, we have eyes on Traxus tower. *'Kilo 26': Copy evac team 7. Move to assist the evac. Six and the Troopers defeat the Brutes. *'Female Trooper': How do we get to the tower? *'Trooper': Elevator in the atrium goes down to the cargo port. Cargo port goes to the tower. *'Female Trooper': Got to get in there! *'Trooper': Contacts, to the west. Brutes and Skirmishers pour out from the entrance to the H room. Six and the Troopers engage and defeat them. *'Trooper': Okay. Lets move in and find that elevator. Random announcements are broadcast over the room periodically. *'Trooper': Somebody shut that damn thing off! Six and the Troopers move to the elevator and defeat nearby hostiles. After the battle, Six activates the elevator. *'Trooper': What the hell is taking this thing so long? *'Stacker': Uh, we're evacuating a group of civilians on the floor below you. Soon as they reach the cargo port, I'll send the elevator back up. *'Trooper': Dropships! They're pulling into the courtyard! Watch your flanks! Okay, everyone find some cover, stay sharp. We need to hold this position. Six and the Troopers engage the reinforcements, finally finishing them off. *'Trooper': Damn Lieutenant. Glad you're on our side. The elevator will get you to the tower. Six enters the elevator and activates it. *'Announcement': Going down. Cargo port in Traxus Tower. *'Stacker': If you're trying to get into tower, you're too late Lieutenant. Corvette over the starport pounded the hell out of the place. Cargo port is impassable on foot, roof top evacs are lost. We can use the executive landing pad except there's no easy way to get there. A group of ODST specialists are working a plan. They might appreciate some back-up. The elevator stops and the doors on the opposite side open. Six walks out. *'Trooper': On the other side of the hall there, Lieutenant. Right through triage. Six walks past some wounded civilians and out the door. Some ODSTs are attempting to clear the skies. *'ODST': Radio's buzzing about you Spartan. You feel like jumping? Six enters a makeshift armory where four jetpacks are lying in their cases. *'ODST': Welcome to the Bullfrogs. Other side, on my mark. 3, 2 ,1 , jump! Six and the Bullfrogs jump to the nearest platform. *'ODST': We're gonna capture the landing pad on the executive wing so the evac birds can land. Try and keep up Spartan. Six and the ODSTs jump from platform to platform, finally arriving on the port, where they engage hostiles. *'ODST': Death from above! More ODSTs assist Six. They defeat all the hostiles on the port. Six advances to Traxus Tower. *'ODST': Head up to the roof level, Spartan. Six jumps on a walkway in the tower. *'ODST': There's the pad, get to that tower. *'ODST': Other side, other side! Entrance is on the other side! Six gets to the top, where he exits the tower. He sees two ODSTs and some Troopers helping some civilians. *'ODST': Spartan! Over here. Six and the ODSTs advance and start climbing up the tower, followed by the Troopers and civilians, engaging multiple contacts on the way. After a while, they meet up with more ODSTs. They head up to the top and into the executive wing. *'ODST': Clear that pad Spartan! Six and the ODSTs engage the troops inside and finally destroy the two turrets outside, securing the landing pad. *'Yankee Niner': Yankee Niner to dispatch. Landing pad is clear, send in the evac birds. *'Dispatch': Copy Yankee Niner. Birds away. Two Falcons and a Pelican land on the pad. *'ODST': Pleasure jumping with you Spartan. *'ODST': This is your ride Spartan. Six mans a turret on one of the Falcons. *'Female Pilot': City's been under siege for the last five days. Though we had it in hand, then those Corvettes showed up. Our fleet's scattered. Pulling back. Hell, we all got orders to evacuate. Guess some of us just don't like leaving a job half-finished. *'Delta 1-5': Evac transport Delta 1-5 to evac dispatch. Loaded up, ready to go. *'Dispatch': Delta 1-5, this is evac dispatch. Copy that. Proceed at your digression. *'Female Pilot': Midtown airspace is way too hot. Gonna take an alternate route. *'Delta 1-5': Delta 1-5 to dispatch. Banshee squadron on my tail. Taking fire. *'Dispatch': Copy Delta 1-5. Can you- *'Delta 1-5': Mayday! Port engines hit! We're going in! I'm going to try to set her down. The Falcon flies over rooftops, where Troopers are engaging Covenant hostiles. Six fires down on some of the Covenant. The Falcon flies lower, over the coastline, next to a building where more Troopers are being back to a wall. Six fires his/her turret at the hostiles. *'Duvall': Fox Actual to UNSC frigate ''Stalwart Dawn. Request immediate airstrike on Covenant Corvette over starport. *'Stalwart Dawn': Solid copy Fox Actual. Longswords are unavailable at this time, over. *'Transport 6 Echo 2': This is civilian transport 6 Echo 2. I need to go now Sergeant Major. *'Duvall': Hold on Echo 2. Stalwart Dawn, I have multiple personal craft loaded with civilians. I have got to get them out of this city. I need air support, now. *'Stalwart Dawn': As soon something frees up, you'll be the first to- *'Duvall': Not good enough! *'Transport 6 Echo 2': I've got six hundred souls on board, Sergeant Major, I can't wait any longer! *'Duvall': Negative Echo 2. I can't cover you. Do not take off. As the Falcon gets closer to the starport, they notice the transport taking off. The Corvette over the starport instantly fires on the transport and hits it on the port side with a plasma torpedo, destroying the engines. *'Female Pilot': Oh my god! *'Transport 6 Echo 2': Mayday! Mayday! *'Duvall': 6 Echo 2. Can you maintain altitude? *'Transport 6 Echo 2': Negative! We're going down! *'Female Pilot': Son of a bitch! I can't watch this. The destroyed transport crashes into the harbor and sinks. *'Dispatch': Fox Actual... should we send search and rescue birds? *'Duvall': Negative, dispatch. No point. The Falcon approaches a small beach, where two missile batteries are unarmed. The Falcon lands at Duvall's spot, where Troopers are engaging some Covenant. Six fires his turret and finishes the Covenant attackers off. *'Duvall': Spartan! Sergeant Major Duvall. Hell of a day so far. Let's keep it from getting any worse, huh? Covies are all over the missile batteries and I got five thousand civilians waiting. I need you to arm those batteries and fire those missiles from the central terminal. Understood? Corvette's been a pain in my ass for too long, give it hell, Spartan. The Falcon lands and Six gets out. *'Duvall': Troopers! We need to push 'em back off our beach! Six and the Troopers advance to the beach. *'Transport 7 Echo 3': Civilian transport 7 Echo 3 to Fox Actual. My engines are hot. Waiting for your go. *'Duvall': Copy that 7 Echo 3. We're working on it. Six works his way to one of the batteries. *'Duvall': That's the first missile battery Lieutenant. Get it armed! Six defeats the enemies around the battery and activates it. *'Duvall': First battery is armed! *'Transport 7 Echo 3': This is 7 Echo 3, I need to go now, Sergeant Major! *'Duvall': Easy 7 Echo 3. Spartan's going to clear the skies. Six moves to the second battery and activates it. *'Duvall': That's it! Batteries primed! Now get over to the East Compound, and fire those missiles! *'Transport 7 Echo 3': Sergeant Major! The Covies are almost through my door! *'Duvall': Steady Echo 3! That Corvette is still up there! Six goes to the compound, engaging a multitude of Covenant, including two Brute Chieftans. *'Transport 7 Echo 3': That's it! They've breached the landing bay! *'Duvall': Copy that. Its now or never Spartan! Six activates the batteries. {Cutscene} *'Duvall': "Missile defense online. All evac transports, you are cleared for takeoff. Repeat, you are clear for takeoff. Go now!" 6 missiles shoot up into the sky, aiming for the Corvette. The missiles hit the corvette as a ship containing the civilians flies over the view. *'Trooper': "Civilian transports away. You saved a lot of lives today, Spartan." Six walks to an open area as the three transports speeds over him. *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320': "Do you copy? ...Repeat, this is Noble Two. Noble Six, Noble Five, do you copy?" *'Noble Six': This is Six. Go Ahead, Noble Two. *'Catherine-B320': "We picked up your transponder about an hour ago but we could not risk open comms. Covenant have this city sealed tight. We're getting nothing from Jorge." Six looks around, as if he/she was responsible for the teammate's death. *'Noble Six': "He didn't make it." *'Catherine-B320': "Understood... What's the situation at Starport exit?" *'Noble Six': "The last transport is away." *'Catherine-B320': "Alright. We're bring you to us." Six throws a signal flare on to the ground. Six walks away as the view zooms out and shows the damaged Corvette retreating from the city. Fades out. Trivia *When you first face Skirmishers at this level at the stairs of the civic center, four red posters advertising the 2552 Reach Galactic Cup can be seen. *When the civilian transport hovering above the water gets shot by the Corvette's plasma bolt, the resulting explosion occurs just before the actual plasma bolt impacts it. *This is the first mission in Halo: Reach you fight Brutes, and the first level you get to use the Spiker and Gravity Hammer, and the only mission where no Elites are encountered. *During the part where Six and several Marines are leading Civilians to an elevator, they will strangely not get on even if Six stalls. *This is the first and only level in which Bullfrogs make their appearances. *Sergeant Major Duvall leading the UNSC forces in the last section of the mission is invincible, as he is considered a plot-critical character due to his radio exchanges with the evacuating civilian transports. However, he hangs back in the starting area and doesn't participate in the battle, unless he is ordered into a Warthog by the player. *Noble Six's pistol starts with seven rounds at the beginning of this mission. *Upon meeting Brutes for the first time there is a sign promoting Moa burgers from a fast food restraunt, priced at 7.77 cR. *If the player kills a civilian in this level, even accidentally, the player will die instantly. This is similar to the level Winter Contingency , where killing a farmer will cause the player to die. *This is one of the rare missions where you will see Marines, because ODSTs are technically Marines. *During the level's opening cinematic, after Six picks up the Magnum, the Lieutenant takes 7 steps before pausing and looking around. Gallery File:HaloReach_-_civiliantransport.jpg|A civilian transport ship being shot down. Corvette Destroyed.png|A Covenant Corvette being damaged by missile batteries. Transports Away.png|Civilian Transports leaving the New Alexandria Spaceport, with Noble Six in the foreground. Image (24).JPG|A screenshot of the level.